


How's That for a Magic Trick?

by Lamia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fan art post here for X-Men First Class with Erik, Charles and Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's That for a Magic Trick?

How's that...

  
for a magic trick?  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was exploring with two colouring for different moods. Somehow they ended up telling the same story (?)


End file.
